It's Over
by kishiBEES
Summary: I got some of my followers on tumblr to give me ships to prompt sad headcanons for. I touched them up a bit to make them one shots. Both of these are Post Mass Effect 3 where Shepard dies. One Sythesis and one abiguous. Sad ships are including break ups and deaths, sorry.
1. Talibrations

Eventually after the war they all had to go home. No one really had a cause to stay together without Shepard around, there was a silent sign of respect between all of them the entire crew had mixed feelings but Tali respected Shepard for the sacrifice they made for all of them. It was unbelievable that they managed to synthesize with the reapers. ... And that it was Shepard who made it possible. But Shepard was like that, the glue of the crew, and not just the crew anymore, the entire galaxy. None of them wanted to admit it but without Shepard and the Reapers none of them had a reason to stay on the Normandy. It was just avoiding responsibility to stay, So everyone left eventually, they all said they'd stay in contact and meet up every year.

Tali as an admiral has a duty to rebuild her home, and Garrus would have avoided his duty if he wasn't worried sick about his family. After that one intimate moment they had established a relationship and talked over the extranet, eventually because Shepard was no longer around to rally everyone together they started visiting each other less.. eventually they started loosing things in common, eventually it was only politics.. and soon after that their political views differentiated. Every so often Garrus thinks back to their fight over Shepard's choice. He regretted yelling at Tali, he regretted doubting Shepard's final choice at all. Her voice rang in his head but he couldn't even grasp exactly what she said, just the rage in her tone and utter disappointment, that he had the nerve to shit over Shepard's grave by even saying it was a bad decision. He thought about those times with regret and disappointment in himself every so often. His views changed a lot over his life. But never in time for the relationships he was in. After that neither of them seemed to think they could pick their relationship up again, eventually they just stopped talking all together. And after time they simply never saw each other again. Sometimes they'd think about it. How simple it was just to completely loose someone they knew so well and even loved at one point completely. Once or twice one would search the extranet for the other and consider reconnecting. It never happened. They simply stopped they were just a part of each other's younger selves now, and that end was enough for both of them.


	2. Ts'ovik

Warnings: One Sided Obsession Out of the Ship, Character death.

* * *

After Shepard died Liara fell back into her obsessive nature of trying to save them. There were no resources to help this time, it was pointless the war was won, but Liara had a compulsion that meant she couldn't help but try. Javik said it was pointless, eventually he was able to convince her it was a stupid idea and to move on. But while working as the Shadow Broker she found more and more ridiculous rumors of ways Shepard could be alive, and she knew it was stupid and impossible but what if a bigger threat came? More impossible things had come true right? This couldn't be the end.

Liara couldn't help but try and see if there was a way, she began to do it in secret, keeping her back to Javik, avoiding him while she did. It consumed her almost entirely. But by the time she had had enough - had truly moved on from the death by finding it was _impossible_ to bring Shepard back again _-_ she turned back to the man she trusted and felt for, to find he was gone. Long gone.

She didn't know what else to do but look through her broker files to try and find him again she felt so pathetic for wasting her time and efforts on such a trifle thing that didn't deserve her attention when she had been needed with someone she truly loved, had Shepard taught her nothing about being impulsive? Seizing the day? Savoring those you love. She had even told Shepard before that Asari were used letting go, not getting attached, "enjoying the time you had with someone". She couldn't let go of Shepard and she failed to spend the time with Javik because of it. It didn't take long for her to find the information she was looking for. The body of the last known Prothean had been found. Could she really enter the vicious circle of playing Frankenstein again? Not after Miranda had died she couldn't.. She couldn't without her. But she would, she would if she could.


End file.
